As a prior-art example of a track structure for a skateboard, a track mounting fitting for a skateboard as in Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-62023, for example, is disclosed.
Since a pivot structure is used in the above-described configuration, a range of following-up by body weight shifting is small, and thus, sufficient rocking and automatic return were difficult.
Thus, as a structure for rocking largely to right and left by pivotally attaching a track section to a support tool and by using a spring capable of returning to a neutral position, a track structure for a skateboard as in Japanese Patent No. 4268393, for example, is known.
Since turning is made by the support tool during turning such that a top face of a cylindrical base section and a side peripheral face are covered by a cap-shaped receiving section in the above-described configuration, there is no concern of damage even if an external force is applied in a direction other than the turning and stable turning can be performed. Moreover, since a link piece is only pivotally attached to a projecting shaft projected on an upper face of the base section and an adjustment bolt, configuration is simple and excellent in reliability.
On the other hand, in the above-described configuration, since a coil spring is fitted in an accommodation section of a support disk so as to regulate a rotation range by the link piece pivotally supported by the projecting shaft, a large coil spring is required, and if a large impact or a load is applied from the outside to the coil spring or the link piece, there is a concern of damage and breakage.